DATE
by Shiota Narie Arie Chan
Summary: Ketika aku bermimpi memegang tanganmu selamanya, akankah kau akan memegang tanganku selamanya juga ?


**_DATE_**

 _ **Ketika aku bermimpi memegang tanganmu selamanya, akankah kau akan memegang tanganku selamanya juga ?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI- SENSEI**

 **AUTHOR: SHIOTA NARIE_ARIE CHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BL, ROMANCE, TYPO(S), ABSURD, GAJE, GARING, DLL...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA 3**

Kuroko menatap jam tangannya yang kini menunjukkan angka 10. _Telat 1 jam, kemana saja dia ?_ , batinnya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil Hp di saku, dibukanya Hpnya, namun belum ada balasan dari orang yang dia kirimi.

 **From: Kuroko_Tetsuya 09:00**

 _Kau ada dimana, Sei- kun ? Kenapa lama ?_

Kuroko menghela napas kesal, tangannya dilipat di dada, lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Ya, beginilah ekspresi Kuroko yang kesal diam- diam, selain kesal dengan ekspresi datar. _Ini gara- gara perjanjian itu.._ , batin Kuroko. Hah ? Perjanjian ? Kuroko ? Sama Sei- kun, kah ?

/

Kuroko rasanya ingin menghancurkan buku yang ia pegang sekarang, jam dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tapi otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna apapun dari buku yang ia pegang, padahal besok Ulangan Matematika. Iya, _**ULANGAN MATEMATIKA**_.

Kagami tentu tidak bisa membantu.., Para senpai sibuk mengajari Kagami pastinya.. teman- temannya sibuk dengan urusan sendiri- sendiri.. Bagaimana ini ? Tuhan, Tak bisakan Mate _ **MATI**_ ka di hapus dari dunia ini ?

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Otaknya tidak bisa mencerna Matematika. Sekarang ? Ada orang yang ingin bertamu di malam- malam, jangan salahkan Kuroko jika melihat Kuroko yang sudah memakai piyama. Pintu terbuka, dan...

"Sepertinya kau belum tidur ya, Tetsuya ?" tanya seseorang. Kuroko melongo. Diam. Tak ada yang bersuara.

 _Krik.. Krik.. Krik.._ (Kok bisa ada Jangkrik disini ? ._.)

"Akashi- kun ? Kenapa ada disini ? Apa yang mau kamu lakukan ?" tanya Kuroko. Hah ? Akashi ? Iya, Akashi Seijuuro adalah tamu yang entengnya mau bertamu di malam hari.

"Apa salahnya mengunjungi kekasihku, kau tidak membalas SMSku sama sekali loh, jadi kupikir kamu kenapa- napa..." ujarnya. Kuroko mengambil Hp yang dikantonginya lalu memeriksa _inbox_. Sekitar ada 50 SMS yang belum di buka oleh Kuroko. Makhluk di depannya ikut mengintip (Yang kirim pesan kok ikut ngintip ? -_-"/ Akashi: Biarin :p)

 **From: Aka_Seijuuro 07:00**

 _Good Night.. Oyasumi.., Darling.. Apa yang kamu lakukan di malam yang cerah tak berawan namun berbintang dan berbulan ?_

 **From: Aka_Seijuuro 07:01**

 _Kenapa tidak membalas SMSku ? Kau sibuk ?_

 **From: Aka_Seijuuro 07:02**

 _Kau pingsan ? Kau sedang sakit ? Sibuk ? Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Tetsuya.. ? Jawab aku.._

 **From: Aka_Seijuuro 07:03**

 _Tetsuya, apa aku pernah menyakitimu sehingga kau tidak mau membalas SMSku ?_

 **From: Aka_Seijuuro 07:03**

 _Apa kamu menemukan orang lain yang kau sukai dari aku ? Siapa dia ? Akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri karena merebutmu.. Kagami ? Aomine ? Kise ? Vanila Milkshake ? Siapa dia, Tetsuya... Jawablah aku !_

 **From: Aka_Seijuuro 07:04**

 _Baiklah, aku akan kerumahmu sekarang.. kuharap kau tidak berselingkuh dengan siapa maupun apapun itu... Aku akan kesana ! Kau harus menungguku... Perintahku MUTLAK, Tetsuya.._

 **From: Aka_Seijuuro 07:05**

 _Kau berani membantahku ya sekarang.. OK, aku akan pergi kerumahmu, bersiaplah..._

"Sei- kun, Kau mengirim pesan setiap 1 detik dan sudah mengasumsikan aku berselingkuh ? baiklah, kau mau tahu, kan ? Aku berselingkuh dengan Buku Matematika, puas...?" tanya Kuroko. Akashi diam.

"Hm.. Biar kutebak, apakah itu artinya besok kau akan ulangan Matematika makanya kamu berselingkug dengan buku ?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Apa kau kesulitan belajar sehingga melupakan aku yang kekasihmu ?" Kuroko mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan menginap di rumahmu.."

"Hah ? Menginap ? Sekarang ? Kau Yakin, Akashi- kun ?" Akashi kini yang mengangguk. Kuroko melongo, dia hampir Syok berat.

"Kenapa ? ada masalah jika aku menginap ? Ayah dan Ibumu pulang lusa, kan ? jadi kurasa aku menginap bukanlah hal yang salah, bukan ? jikalau orang tuamu datang, aku bisa beralasan jika aku menemanimu" Kuroko menggeleng. _Ini mimpi buruk, bagaimana jika kau memperkosaku malam malam, hah ? diam – diam mengintipku mandi atau tidak memelorotkan celanaku seperti 2 minggu lalu.._ , batin Kuroko. Matanya menatap Akashi tajam.

"Aku tidak akan memperkosamu, mengintipmu mandi atau melorotkan celanamu, kok.. jadi kurasa kau bisa tenang saja, aku punya tujuan lain..." ujar Akashi. _Dasar Cenayang.. Raja Iblis.. Iblis bergunting.. Pangeran dongeng berhati malaikat maut.. Malaikat maut.. Arjuna berhati iblis.. Iblis dari segala Iblis_ , batin Kuroko. Akashi hanya menyeringai.

"Sayangnya aku bukan cenayang, Tetsuya.. aku akan membantumu belajar matematika.." Kuroko menoleh ke Akashi. Wajahnya menunjukkan arti. _Kurasa ada syaratnya_. Akashi tersenyum, mungkin menyeringai tepatnya.

".. Tapi ada syaratnya" lanjut Akashi. _Tuh benarkan, pasti ada syaratnya.. semoga bukan yang aneh aneh..._ , batin Kuroko.

"Apa syaratnya ?" tanya Kuroko

"Kau tahukan, kita tidak pernah berkencan meskipun kita sudah pacaran beberapa bulan, jika misalnya kau berhasil mendapatkan nilai diatas 80, apa kamu mau berkencan denganku.. Minggu Besok tentunya.. Deal ? Tetsuya ?" WTH, Kencan.. dengan seorang Akashi Seijuuro, mimpi apa Kuroko semalam. _Kena kau, malaikat biruku.._ , batin Akashi.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun..." ujar Kuroko mengangguk, tanpa disadarinya Akashi menarik lengan Kuroko lalu mencium Kuroko singkat. Yang dicium hanya terbelalak. (Kyaa... Serangan dadakan / aku mau.. aku mau..)

"Bukan Akashi-kun, Tetsuya.. tapi Sei- kun, Mrs. Akashi.. Mine.. My Blue Angel.." Wajah Kuroko memerah dengan sebutan Akashi yang kini malah tersenyum senang menatap wajah udang rebus ala Tetsuya miliknya.

"Ha'i.. Se- Sei- kun.." Akashi tersenyum, tangannya menarik tangan Kuroko menuju kamar Kuroko

"Ayo kita belajar, Mrs. Akashi" ujar Akashi. Tangannya menggandeng tangan Kuroko menuju kamar Kuroko. Tenang, mereka hanya belajar MATEMATIKA, bukan yang lain.. hm, tunggu..

PLAK !

"Kau usil, Akashi- kun.." ujar Kuroko dari dalam kamarnya.

"Sei- kun, Tetsuya.." seru Akashi

/

 _Kuroko bodoh_ , batin Kuroko. Iris _Aquamarine_ -nya menatap lesu kertas ulangan matematika yang kini telah bernilai '95' dengan tinta merah dengan jelas. Hpnya terasa bergetar. Kuroko tahu, ini pasti SMS dari Akashi.

 **From: Aka_Seijuuro 10:05**

 _Bagaimana ? Kamu dapat hasil yang memuaskan, Darling ? Don't forget your promise..._

 _Sialan dia.. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu coba ?_ , batin Kuroko lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, semisal ada mata- mata yang dikirim dari Akashi bisa gawat.

"Aahh.. Matematika ini menyebalkan.. Oi, Kuroko.. Kau dap- kenapa kamu lesu ?" tanya Kagami

"Aku baik baik saja, Kagami- kun, bagaimana nilaimu.." ujar Kuroko datar. _Dasar tidak punya ekspresi_ , batin Kagami. Seandainya kamu tahu Kagami, temanmu itu sedang syok berat. Mungkin.

"aku dapat 67, kau sendiri ?"

"95, Kagami- kun" Kagami melongo, sepintar itukah sahabatnya. _Bagaimana mungkin bisa_ , batin Kagami sedih.

"Kau.. dibantu seseorang dari jauh ? apa kamu bisa Telepati ?"

"Tidak, Kagami- kun. aku sudah belajar dan dibantu tadi malam.." Kalo boleh Kagami ingin menangis. WTH...

" Kau dibantu siapa ? Pensil dari Midorima ? atau hanya keberuntunganmu ?" Kagami penasaran.

"Akashi Seijuuro" Jika dihalalkanpun, Kagami ingin menghapus raja iblis dari segala iblis itu. Jelas saja, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan raja iblis segala iblis itu. _Terkutuk kau Akashi Seijuuro_ , batin Kagami.

/

 **From: Aka_Seijuuro 03:00**

 _Temui aku di Statiun biasanya, tepat jam 9 pagi ini ya.. Aku akan menunggumu disana, my Mrs. Akashi.._

Kuroko melongo menatap SMS yang datang sepagi buta dan tentunya dari Akashi Seijuuro. Orang normal mana yang mengirim SMS tepat pukul 3 pagi, hanya seekor iblis bernama Akashi Seijuuro.

 **From: Kuroko_Tetsuya 03:30**

 _Aku paham, Sei- kun.. Tolong jangan menggangguku.. ini masih malam, Sei- kun.._

 **From: Aka_Seijuuro 03:31**

 _Telat 30 menit, aku tidak suka menunggu jika kau lambat, Tetsuya.. Jangan pernah terlambat lain kali, Darling..._

 _Kata siapa ini malam ? Ini sudah pukul 3 pagi, atau setengah 4 pagi, jadi ini bukan malam lagi.. ingatlah ini, Tetsuya.._

 **From: Kuroko_Tetsuya 03:33**

 _Sayangnya aku bukan Dadar guLing, Sei- kun... Ya ya, tidurlah dan aku akan mengingatnya jika kau tidak menggangguku, Paham.._

Kuroko berebah dan tertidur lagi, tubuhnya cukup lelah untuk bergerak sekarang. semoga kau tidak telat, Kuroko..

 _ **Jam 07:45..**_

Kuroko bangun lalu menggeliat di dalam selimutnya. _Hari ini kencan pertama, jam berapa ya sekarang ?_ , batin Kuroko seraya menatap weker di sampingnya. Kuroko melongo. _7 lewat 45 menit, sialan.. sisa 15 menit lagi_ , Batin Kuroko syok. Dengan cepat bergegas mandi lalu memeriksa Hpnya.

 **From: Aka_Seijuuro 03:34**

 _Jangan telat ya.. kalo telat akan kukasih hukuman spesial loh... Lihat saja hukumannya, My Blue angel.. I LOVE YOU..._

 _Memang minta dibunuh ya, iblis segala Iblis ini_ , yah.. seandainya Kuroko punya kekuatan untuk melawan pesona iblis itu, mungkin hidup Kuroko akan berjalan normal.

/

Dan disinilah Kuroko yang datang tepat waktu namun, sang pengundang malah sudah tidak datang selama 1 jam lamanya. _Dia kemana saja, sih_ , batin Kuroko kesal namun, hatinya khawatir.

"Tetsuya.." panggil seseorang. Kuroko menoleh, dan disambut kecupan hangat di bibirnya, oleh biang kerok yang selama ini ia tunggu.

"Se- Sei- kun.." ujar Kuroko kaget.

"Maaf ya.. Karena aku yang telat aku yang akan traktir Tetsuya sepuasnya.. ayo kita ke Cafe dulu, mungkin kamu haus.." seru Akashi

"Baka, kau kemana saja coba ?"

"Maaf maaf.. aku tidak pernah menyangka kalo memilih bunga untukmu lumayan sesulit ini, kau tidak marah, kan ?" Hah ? Bunga ?, Kuroko melongo. Akashi mengeluarkan rangkaian bunga yang ia beli untuk siapa ? Tetsuya- Nya tentunya... (Na: Siapa ? ._./ Ar: Yang nanya kamu ?)

Rangkaian bunga Anggrek. Kuroko menatapnya kagum. Akashi memang yang terbaik untuk memilihkan Kuroko yang terbaik.

"Terima kasih, Akashi- kun.. aku menyukainya.." ujar Kuroko

"Ehem.." Akashi berdehem. Senyuman Kuroko terkembang.

"Iya, Sei- kun"

"Ayo, kita ke Cafe dulu, mungkin kamu ingin Vanilla Milkshake spesial" Tangan mereka bergandengan.

/

"Kamu mau kemana dulu, Tetsuya ?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko masih asyik menyeruput Vanilla Milkshake kesukaannya. Ini yang Akashi tidak suka, jika kekasihnya lebih memilih Vanilla Milkshake ketimbang dirinya.

"Tetsuya.." panggil Akashi. Kuroko menatapnya datar, lalu mengangkat bahu. Acuh tak acuh. Akashi memegang pipi Kuroko, dan Kuroko berhenti menyeruput. Iris _Aquamarine_ dan _Hetero_ saling berpandangan. Lama tak ada yang bergerak, tanpa disadar wajah Akashi maju, dan mencium Kuroko namun lebih lama. Yang dicium masih belum _connect_. Kita bacain mantra dulu mungkin bisa connect. Ok, ikuti ya..(Ar: Ogah../ Na: \T^T/ huee.. Arie- chan jahat)

 _Aku Sayang Tetsuya.. 3X_

 _I Love AkaKuro 3X_

Yuk, Hitung sama- sama ya.. sampai 3 aja kok

.

.

Ichi

.

.

Ni

.

.

San

.

.

"Akh.. Akhashi.. i- ini dhi dephan.. umum.." panggil Kuroko di tengah ciuman. Akashi melepaskan ciumannya, dan tersenyum menatap Kuroko yang wajahnya memerah, sekaligus kehabisan napas.

"Jangan mengabaikanku, Tetsuya.. Ayo, kita ke Bioskop dulu, kudengar ada film yang baru rilis hari ini" Akashi menggandeng tangan Kuroko keluar Cafe. Kencan pertama akan dimulai... apakah akan ada gangguan di tengah Kencan mereka ? atau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga ? Jangan Kemana- mana permisa.., tetap bersama kami di Acar- eh, salah.. (Ar: Lewat... ganti paragrap)

/

 **Tempat Kencan #1: Bioskop (Pilihan Akashi) 10.30 AM**

Kuroko tersenyum menatap film- film baru yang akan ditayangkan di bioskop, matanya terlihat berbinar. Akashi yang disampingnya tersenyum bisa membuat kekasihnya tersenyum.

"So ? Sudah memutuskan mau nonton apa, Darling ?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk lalu menunjuk gambar yang berjudul 'Rings'. (Na: T^T aku juga pengen nonton...)

"Film Horror ya.. Ok, ayo kita nonton, aku akan beli tiketnya dulu, kamu bisa beli popcorn" ujar Akashi dan Kuroko masuk ke dalam bioskop, namun tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka diam- diam dari belakang. Orang itu memakai jaket- topi- sepatu- celana serba hitam, tambahan masker yang menutupi wajah dan kacamata hitam.

"Tunggu aku, Kuroko"

Setelah Akashi mendapatkan tiket, dan Kuroko membeli 1 big popcorn, dan orang yang dibelakang mereka juga mengikuti dari belakang terus menerus. (Na: Siapa sih ?/ Arie angkat bahu). Setelah duduk di bangku, Akashi dan Kuroko duduk bersampingan, mereka menatap layar lebar. Orang yang mengikuti mereka duduk di belakang mereka lalu melepas topi yang menutupi wajah, dan orang itu... Mayuzumi Chihiro. Sepupu jauh Kuroko setelah diketahui diam- diam, dan beralih lagi ke Akashi dan Kuroko. (Na: Ngapain dia ada disini ?/ Ar: yang nuliskan kamu kenapa nanya aku ?/ Na: Ok, gantian..)

"Akashi kurang ajar kamu.." bisik Mayuzumi. Diam- diam, Mayuzumi ingin melindungi adik sepupunya supaya gak dimesumin terus sama Raja Iblis segala iblis itu, alias Akashi Seijuuro.

"Tetsuya.. ada sesuatu di sampingmu ?" tunjuk Akashi, Kuroko menatap ke sebelah namun tidak menemukan apa- apa. Akashi yang MODUS, segera mendekati wajah Kuroko lalu mencium pipi Kuroko. Yang dicium memerah karena digodain. Yang ngeliat di belakang berusaha menahan hawa napsu untuk membunuh makhluk merah di depannya. _Sabar.. Sabar.. Nanti kalo gak sabar gak disayang Tetsuya loh.._ , batin Mayuzumi. (Na: Aku gak yakin bisa sabar kaya kamu, Mayu- chan/ Ma: -_-" kenapa muncul coba.. gangguin akting gua aja/ Ar: BUBAAARRR... KALO MAU BERISIK NANTI AJA NAPA SIH)

"Oh, iya.. Tetsuya, aku ke toilet dulu ya" Yes. Akashi berdiri lalu mengecup telapak tangan Kuroko lalu pergi. Kuroko hanya mengangguk. _Kesempatan_ , batin Mayuzumi lalu mengambil Hpnya. Ada nama yang dikenalnya. Kuroko segera membuka SMS yang masuk.

 **From: Mayuzu_Chihiro 11:00**

 _Kau sedang kencan ya ? Hm, biar kutebak kau ada di Bioskop sekarang, menonton Film horror_

 **From: Kuroko_Tetsuya 11:03**

 _Bagaimana, nii- san tahu ? aku tidak memberitahu apapun pada Nii- san.._

 **From: Mayuzu_Chihiro 11:05**

 _Karena aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh, Tetsuya.. ikatan batin akan terus terikat, Kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Akashi itu, OK..._

Mayuzumi menatap 1 SMS lain yang datang tiba- tiba. Tangannya bergerak membuka SMS yang baru masuk. Hah ?

 **From: Aka_Seijuuro 11:06**

 _Kakak ipar, jangan khawatir aku akan menjaga kesucian Tetsuya kok.. Jadi kuharap Kakak ipar bisa pulang dengan tenang. Aku sudah tahu jika kakak ipar mengintip kencan kami.._

 _Sialan.. aku sudah diketahui_ , batin Mayuzumi lalu menatap ke arah pintu. Ada Akashi yang tersenyum sambil memegang Hpnya. Mayuzumi mengetik beberapa kata lalu mengirimnya pada Akashi.

 **From: Mayuzu_Chihiro 11:07**

 _Aku tidak pernah mempercayaimu lagi, Akashi.. jadi kurasa kau saja yang pulang, dan jangan memikirkan Tetsuya lagi.._

 **From: Aka_Seijuuro 11:08**

 _Justru ini adalah pendekatan menuju altar pernikahan kami, kakak ipar ^_^ tidak perlu khawatir dan tinggal merestui hubungan kami saja_

 **From: Mayuzu_Chihiro 11:09**

 _Aku tidak akan pernah merestuimu..._

Kuroko bingung kenapa Akashi masih di depan pintu dengan Hpnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi ? Jangan Jangan... Kuroko takut. Dia berdiri lalu berlari keluar dengan cepat. Mayuzumi yang menyadarinya segera berdiri.

"Ini salahmu.." ujar Mayuzumi menunjuk Akashi. Mayuzumi berjalan keluar mengikuti arah Kuroko. Yang ditunjuk bingung, lalu mengikuti langkah Kuroko juga.

Ketika di luar bioskop, Mayuzumi hanya melongo. Tidak ada Tetsuya sama sekali. _Hawa tipis sialan.. Sekarang bagaimana aku akan mencari Tetsuya_ , batin Mayuzumi. Ada 1 SMS masuk ke Hp Mayuzumi.

 **From: Aka_Seijuuro 11:15**

 _:p Kasihan gak bisa nemuin Tetsuya ya.. Kakak ipar pulang aja deh, biar aku yang nemuin Tetsuya tersayang 3_

"AKASHIALANNNNNNNNNN..." teriak Mayuzumi. Dia mengambil Hpnya lalu mengetik beberapa kata dan mengirimnya ke seseorang.

 **From: Mayuzu_Chihiro 11:16**

 _Plan A gagal.. Plan B dimulai, aku ingin membeli boneka Vodoo dulu_

/

 **Tempat Kencan #2: Taman (Tempat Kuroko menangis) 11:30**

Akashi tersenyum, dia berhasil menemukan Kuroko di Taman. Dia tahu, ini adalah taman yang disukai Kuroko. Tapi.. kenapa selalu ada serangga pengganggu yang mendekati bunganya. Terutama makhluk kuning bernama KISE RYOUTA. Akashi ingin membunuhnya dengan guntingnya sekarang juga jika boleh. Sekarang dia bisa melihat Kise yang mengelus punggung Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Sudah, biarin aja.. kan kalo Akashichi selingkuh biar aku yang gantiin dia, jadi Kurokochi gak usah khawatir tentang Jomblo" ujar Kise. _Oi, yang jomblo itukan kamu, ngaca dulu sana.._ , batin Akashi. (Na: Setuju sama Akashi- kun/ Aka: Sip, Narie- chan hebat/ Ar: -_- Kembaran gua gila).

"T- tapi.. ( _hiks)_ Kise- kun, ( _hiks)_ ak- aku masih mencintai Akashi- kun, ( _hiks_ ) bagaimana caraku bisa merelakannya ? jika hati ini telah memilih sang pujaan hati" (Na: Pilih aku, Tet-chan/ Ar: Berisik amat sih, nulis doang sampe ribut begitu)

"Kurokochi jangan khawatir, Mungkin masih banyak orang yang lebih baik dari Akashichi yang pengkhianat itu- _ssu_ " Akashi paham. Ini hanya salah paham. Akashi berjalan mendekati Kise dan Kuroko.

"Kamu salah paham, Tetsuya. Aku hanya membalas SMS Kakak Sepupumu.." ujar Akashi. Kise meneguk ludahnya sendiri. _Gawat, ssu_ , batin Kise

"Benarkah, Akashi- kun ?" tanya Kuroko dengan mata berkaca- kaca. Akashi mengangguk. Kise bingung, dia mendapat ide lalu berteriak.

"Jangan tertipu, Kurokochi.. ini tipu muslihatnya.." Akashi tahu rencana Kise, dia menutup kedua telinga Kuroko, dan saling menghadapkan wajah mereka satu sama lain. Wajah Kuroko memerah melihat senyuman menawan Akashi Seijuuro.

"Jangan dengarkan Kise, Tetsuya.. aku akan tetap setia karena kamulah sang pujaanku satu- satunya di dunia" Akashi mencium Kuroko lembut. Kise membeku. _A- Aku gagal_ , batin Kise sedih. Akashi menggendong Kuroko ala tuan puteri lalu tersenyum (mengejek) pada Kise.

Kise bengong, dia mengambil Hpnya lalu mengetik beberapa pesan kepada yang lain.

 **From: Kise_Ryouta**

 _Plan C-ssu.. T^T aku ingin membeli jelangkung di toko dulu..._

/

 **Rumah Sushi (Pilihan Tetsuya) 11:55**

"Tetsuya, akhirnya kita bisa makan berdua lagi.. baiklah, kau puas- puaslah makan, aku yang akan mentraktirmu.." ujar Akashi. Kuroko hanya mengangguk seraya menatap daftar menu.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya seorang pelayan datar dengan surai hijau, berkaca mata. Eh ? Kayaknya Kenal, deh. Akashi dan Kuroko saling bertatapan. _Kenapa mirip sama Midorima ya,_ pikir Akashi dan Kuroko bersamaan.

"Midorima- kun ?" panggil Kuroko. Pelayan tadi (Midorima) menggeleng datar. _Bisa gawat jika ketahuan_ , batin Midorima.

"Sayang sekali, saya bukan Midorima, saya... Dorima" ujarnya. _Bukannya sama aja ya, diambil dari mi-DORIMA.. pemilihan nama yang buruk, Shintaro.._ , batin Akashi. Kuroko hanya mengangguk. _Kamu sudah ditipu, sayangku.._ , batin Akashi.

"Kalian ingin memesan sesuatu ? saya bisa merekomendasikan menu yang menarik untuk anda berdua yang berkencan" tawar Midorima. Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Midorima berdehem sebentar lalu mulai bicara.

"Untuk minuman, anda yang bersurai biru, mungkin anda bisa mencoba Vanilla Mikshake Spesial Cinta yang dibuat dengan Vanilla dari Indonesia (Na: Asyik..o), lalu anda yang bersurai merah bisa mencoba **Sianida Milkshake Spesial Neraka** yang dibuat dari Neraka asli" Akashi tahu, ini Midorima dilihat dari penekanan kata 'Sianida Milkshake Spesial Neraka'. Memangnya ada ya ?.

"ehm.. Mungkin aku mau, Akashi-kun ingin minum yang lain atau yang direkomendasikan tadi ?" tanya Kuroko. _Yang ada aku merengut nyawa, Tetsuya_ , batin Akashi.

"Hem.. Mungkin Vanilla Jasmine tea dan Teh hijau cukup untukku" ujar Akashi. _Belum cukup untuk membunuhmu, Akashi,_ batin Midorima.

"Saya akan rekomendasikan snack, bersurai biru mungkin anda ingi snack spesial cinta, yaitu Brownies Vanilla Cinta Spesial" _Yang benar saja, kenapa serba cinta hanya untuk Tetsuya_ , batin Akashi.

"Yang bersurai merah, mungkin... **Brownies Racun Tikus Neraka Spesial** "

"Aku mau tapi bisa dibungkus, tidak ? aku ingin memakannya di rumah saja.., Akashi- kun mau ?" tanya Kuroko. Midorima mengangguk. Akashi menggeleng. _Tetsuya pendengaranmu tidak salah, kan ?_ , batin Akashi.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka yang manis- manis.. Tetsuya saja, ah.. makanannya.. aku Sup Tahu Spesial, Tetsuya ?"

"Hm.. Sup Asparagus, tapi yang porsi kecil"

"Jangan porsi kecil, Tetsuya... nanti kamu gak tinggi- tinggi kaya pelayan ini loh.." Akashi menunjuk Dorima (Midorima).

"Tapi.. aku tidak akan habis jika makan dengan porsi besar, Akashi- kun.."

"Aku yang akan membantumu, ehm.. jika boleh Porsi besar saja.. sisanya kita makan berdua di Rumahmu, bagaimana ? aku berencana menginap malam ini" Kuroko akhirnya mengangguk. Dorima (Midorima) mengangguk lalu pergi. Akashi menghela napas lega. Kuroko menatap Akashi polos. Yang ditatap tersenyum.

"Kau senang memperhatikan orang ya.." ujar Akashi

"Mungkin kebiasaan waktu kecil atau dulu ketika melatih _misdirection_ " jawab Kuroko.

"Mau kemana setelah makan ini ? _Holiday Land_ ? atau tempat kesukaan Tetsuya" Kuroko hanya tersenyum.

"Terserah, Sei-kun saja.."

"Nee.. Bagaimana kalo kita pergi ke rumahku ?"

 _Hah ? R- Rumah Akashi Seijuuro ?_

"Memang ada apa di rumah Sei-kun ?" tanya Tetsuya

 _Mungkin hanya akan ada beberapa kuburan_

"Sebenarnya bukan ke rumahku.., tapi di jalan yang arahnya sama menuju rumahku ada sebuah taman yang begitu indah, taman yang dipenuhi bunga- bunga dan kita bisa melihat _SunSet_ disana.. pemandangannya lumayan, bagaimana ? Tetsuya mau ?"

 _Se- serius tuh ?_

"Boleh.. apa Sei-kun sudah pernah kesana ?" Akashi mengangguk. Dia mengambil Hpnya lalu menunjukkan fotonya. Terlihat mata Kuroko yang berbinar. Senyumannya terkembang.

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi.. kenangan terindah berkencan dengan Sei-kun.."

Dari jauh, tanpa Akashi maupun Kuroko tahu ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka alias menguping pembicaraan diam- diam, dan dari dapur, beberapa rambut warna- warni (Na: kayak pelangi/ Ar: diam..)

'Kita ikuti mereka.. tidak ada yang boleh gagal di Rencana terakhir, siap- siap untuk Plan D, kita harus membawa Tetsuya pulang..' bisik seseorang dengan teropong di matanya. Rambutnya abu- abu.

'Aku ingin membunuhnya, sayang.. boneka Vodoo ini malah tidak berguna melawannya' bisik yang berwarna kuning (Na: rambutnya bukan orangnya)

'Itu sebabnya kau tidak mengucapkan mantra, Baka...' ujar yang berwarna biru dongker

'Aho, emang harus pakai mantra ya..' bisik yang merah tua

'Diamlah.. jika ketahuan rencana ini kalian yang tanggung jawab- nanodayo' seru si Hijau.

Baik, akan aku jelaskan siapa saja yang ada di kelompok pelangi yang tadi bisik- bisikan, pertama ketuanya MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO, iyap.. kita sudah kenal ya, lalu KISE RYOUTA, udah kenal juga.. AOMINE DAIKI, lanjut KAGAMI TAIGA, terakhir.. kita udah kenal kok yang tadi MIDORIMA SHINTARO. Ok, alasan utama kelompok ini adalah karena mereka masing- masing mempunyai perasaan pada Kuroko Tetsuya, dan yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya adalah Akashi Seijuuro. Karena dendam kesumat pada Akashi Seijuuro, mereka berencana ingin menggagalkan kencan Akashi dengan Kuroko. (Na: Aku gabung Grup Pelangi ah.. hatiku ditolak Kuroko-ku../ Ar: Terserah, banyak bacot aja lo) begitulah kenapa mereka selalu muncul di tempat kencan AkaKuro kita. Ok, lanjutttt...

/

 **Taman Bunga (Pilihan Akashi) 16:55 PM**

Kuroko segera turun dari mobil Akashi. Kakinya melangkah menuju kumpulan bunga warna- warni yang berkumpul. Akashi turun, mengikuti Kuroko dari belakang. Senyuman terkembang. Dia bahagia bisa melihat Kuroko yang tersenyum lebar. Angin berembus dan menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga.

Akashi bisa melihat Kuroko yang ditengah bunga- bunga yang bermekaran. _Sangat cantik,_ batinnya. Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Sei-kun" panggil Kuroko. Akashi tersenyum. Tangannya segera memegang wajah Kuroko lalu mendekatkan bibir mereka. Kuroko menutup matanya. Bibir mereka saling menempel. Angin menderu menerbangkan kelopak- kelopak bunga yang berwarna- warni.

"Tetsuya.." panggil Akashi.

"Sei-kun.." sahut Kuroko. Bibir mereka masih tetap menempel. Tanpa mereka tahu, yang mengintip hanya bisa terbengong melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Hati mereka berubah menjadi kepingan (Na: T^T Kokoro-ku... hancurr... hueee/ Ar: *Nutup telinga*Kasihan...)

"Aku mencintaimu.." ujar mereka bersamaan. Akashi menjilat bibir Kuroko, meminta ijin masuk. Kuroko membukanya dengan sepenuh hati. Akashi memasukkan lidahnya dan bergerak begitupun Kuroko.

 _Plan D-pun akhirnya gagal dilaksanakan karena terlanjut patah hati berjamaah_...

 **[ END ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"GaJe igh.." ujar Narie. Tangannya berhenti mengetik. Bingung.

"Yang nulis siapa ? inikan buatanmu sendiri.. bukannya yang GaJe itu kamu sendiri" seru Arie menyeruput kopi yang dibuat sendiri.

"Hahahahaha... Yang penting selesai, tapi kok nggantung ya ?" Arie mengangkat bahunya. Acuh tak acuh.

"Arie- chan... _please, Help me..."_

"OGAH.. Aku sibuk sama FFN-ku sendiri.."

"Aku kembaranmu loh... _Please, you Help me.."_ Arie menggeleng. Narie mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ andalan. Arie tetap teguh.

"Mama... Arie gak mau bantuin aku..." teriak Narie

"Kenapa malah ngelapor ke Mama coba.."

"Usaha sendiri, Narie.." teriak dari arah dapur. Narie melongo. Arie berdiri keluar kamar. Menutup pintu kamar.

"Yah, ditinggal sendirian.. Ok, Bagi para Readers, maupun SiDers... jangan lupa _Review, Follow, and Favorite me.. in my accounts, Shiota Narie_Arie chan_ " ujar Narie.

"Ah.. Ada bonus yang Narie kasih buat kalian semua.. Harus dibaca, tapi kalian turun dulu ya.. nanti ketemu sama bonusnya kok.." Narie mengetik sebentar, Narie berdiri lalu menunduk hormat, lalu keluar kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERUS TURUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TURUN AJA, GAK USAH TAKUT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T AFRAID, FRIEND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIGHTING, GUYS..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEBENTAR LAGI..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OK, JANGAN MARAH YA..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO RNR YAAAAAAAAAAAAA...**

 **EITS, BONUSNYA MASIH DIBAWAH..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BONUSSS 0/**

Akashi terdiam. matanya menatap tajam gerombolan warna- warni di depannya. Tangannya memegang gunting yang sangat tajam. Korbannya ya... sudah kita ketahui aja.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu, jika kalian akan merencanakan akan menggagalkan kencanku dengan Tetsuyaku.. dan aku sudah punya hadiah spesial untuk kalian.."

CKRIS... CKIRS.. CKIRS..

Keringat dingin segera turun membanjiri tubuh masing masing anggota gerombolan itu. Sayang sekali, mungkin besok mereka akan sudah menjadi telur dadar atau daging cincang. Yah, kita hanya bisa mendoakan mereka.

 _Tuhan, selamatkan pelangi yang kami cintai.._

 **[ REAL END ]**


End file.
